


The First Law of Motion

by catbel



Series: The WinterIron Laws of Motion [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes-centric, First Kiss, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Skinny Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbel/pseuds/catbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky isn't sure what posses him to kiss Tony Stark, but it sets in motion what Bucky can only hope is the first date of many to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Law of Motion

_“An object at rest stays at rest and an object in motion stays in motion with the same speed and in the same direction unless acted upon by an unbalanced force”_ \- Newton’s First Law of Motion

“Mr. Barnes?” The muffled, yet familiar voice manages to break through the sound of his heavy breathing. Thankfully, he can breathe again. Bucky opens his eyes, meeting the concerned gaze of his professor, Dr. Banner. He nods and Bucky realizes he’s on the floor under the table with the entire classroom gawking at him as if he were one of the lab rats under observation.

“Do you need me to call an ambulance?” Dr. Banner asks, but it sounds as if he’s asking himself more than Bucky.

“No, sir. I, uh…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disrupt the class,” Bucky replies while thinking, _I didn’t mean to have a panic attack in such a public place. I shouldn't have had one. Why is this happening?_  
  
Dr. Banner motions for someone to come over, and soon Tony Stark is crouching under the table with the two of them. “Got you some cold water,” Tony offers the paper cup with a forced grin. Well, Bucky assumes it’s forced. After all, the TA looks like a deer in the headlights instead of his usual cocksure self. He must really look bad if Tony’s unable to mask his horror.

“Well,” Dr. Banner says as he stands. “I think that’s enough for today. Be sure to read chapters fourteen through twenty by next class. I’ll know if you didn’t,”. While said almost in a joking manner, there’s an edge to Dr. Banner’s voice that reminds his students that his class has a pass rate of barely half.

The classroom empties out, leaving the three men alone. “Tony, since you live by Mr. Barnes and Mr. Rogers, could you please make sure he makes it back to their apartment okay.”

“Sure thing, Brucie Bear,” Tony calls over his shoulder.

“Mr. Stark,” Dr. Banner says, firmly.

Tony winks at Bucky before getting up on his feet. “Yes, Dr. Banner,” he repeats in an overly sweet tone. Bucky finds himself biting his tongue. It wasn't his place to judge if Tony and their professor were dating. He’d always thought Tony was cute, there was no denying it. The moment the young graduate student moved in across the hall in his apartment complex Bucky had become smitten.

Along with what felt like half the population of the MIT campus. Okay, that sounds dramatic, but when Tony Stark, the heir to Stark Industries, attends your school people tend to come out of the woodwork.

Bucky didn’t have a chance. He was pretty sure Tony only knew his name because he was in charge of assisting in the lab and helping Dr. Banner grade. Nobody would want to date an honorably discharged soldier who was missing an arm. There was the bonus panic attacks that seemed to come out of nowhere. Well, that wasn’t exactly true, but being stressed over a class shouldn’t be triggering them in Bucky’s opinion.

There was also the fact that Tony was a genius.  Already in a Master’s Degree program at MIT at the age of 18 while also starting on his doctorate if the rumors were true. And here Bucky was at 22 just starting an undergraduate degree in Mechanical Engineering, which to be honest, wasn’t going so great. He should’ve done Art History and Architecture like Steve. Then again, he’d probably end up sleeping through the art classes.

Actually, Bucky met Tony because of his buddy, Steve. The idiot had been trying to haul a heavy box from IKEA by himself into their building when Tony stopped to help the scrawny blonde. He came back from class to find the two eating pizza in the middle of the apartment floor.

“Is Steve home right now?” Tony asks while fishing his car key out of his back pocket.

Bucky blinks, snapping out of his daze. “What?” He hadn’t heard the question and could feel the back of his neck heating up in embarrassment.

“Is Steve home?” Tony repeats like he hadn’t said it already.

“Uh, yeah.” Bucky tries to process his answer, but finds himself searching for what he wants to say, “Yeah, he should be home. He don’t got a class until tonight.” _I like you and thank you for helping me_ , is what he wanted to say _._ At least he was still able to filter himself.

“I’ll drive you home, then.” Tony leads Bucky to his car parked outside the building. Of course it’s bright cherry red and of course it’s an Audi that looks like it came right off the show floor. He thinks he can hear Tony rambling about how it’s his school car. Only Tony would have a car just for school. Bucky didn’t even want to think about what the SI heir had back at his home.

Tony talks about his roommate Rhodey as he drives. Oddly enough they’re both named James, but no one calls them that. Bucky’s seen and made some small talk with Rhodey before, but he doesn’t really know him besides that he’s Tony’s roommate and in the ROTC. There’s also a red headed girl over at the apartment a lot and Bucky still has yet to confirm if she’s Tony’s girlfriend. So maybe Dr. Banner isn't in the picture? Bucky knows Tony likes boys and girls, that's a fact the young genius is proud of. Strangely, it doesn't seem to end up in the tabloids too much.

They’re standing in front of Bucky’s apartment door, when that happened Bucky isn’t sure. He opens the door and holds it open for Tony. It’s common knowledge in the building that Tony and Bucky rarely lock their apartments. Anyone stupid enough to break into their apartments truly deserves the robot security system Tony has set up or Bucky’s metal fist in their face.

“Steve,” Tony's voice is barely above a whisper while walking to the blonde’s room. Bucky could hear the two of them talking from the foyer and usually he would protest and tell them he didn’t need their help. However, today he couldn’t get the frightened look on Tony’s face out of his mind.

“Steve says he’s making you some tea and that you’re gonna shut up and like it.” Tony appears in front of him, startling Bucky. Tony’s face drops and Bucky can’t take it.

Bucky releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and says, “Fuck it,” before he crowds Tony against the nearest wall and smashes his lips against the smaller brunette’s. Bucky rests his prosthetic arm by Tony’s head, while his other moves to lightly grasp Tony’s hip.

This is a bad idea. Actually it’s the worst idea, because not only did Bucky not ask Tony if this was okay, but Steve is home. Bucky feels Tony relax and the comforting sensation of warm arms wrapping around his neck is encouraging.

It’s not the best kiss. Their teeth clack awkwardly against each other’s and Bucky managed to start this off at an uncomfortable angle, but Bucky knew he would never forget this moment. He slowly pulled away to catch his breath, his hand moving to cradle the side of Tony’s face. It feels rougher than Bucky expects since the young genius has been attempting to grow a beard recently.

“I gotta get back the lab,” Tony states breathlessly.

“Okay,” Bucky replies. “Thanks for taking me home.” He steps aside and let's Tony leave, his heart sinking as he hears the door clicked close.

“Real smooth, Buck.” Steve forces the hot cup of chamomile tea into Bucky’s hand.

Bucky scowls at the cup, knowing Steve there's zero sugar in this and it's going to taste like leaf water. He doesn't hate tea, but Peggy makes it the best. “Shut up, punk. Like I haven't caught you and Peg fooling around on the couch.”

“T-That was one time,” Steve starts, his ears going pink. “And I apologized.”

Bucky hums, sticking his tongue out while his free hand mimics a squeezing gesture at chest level.

“Don't be lewd!” Steve cries indignantly, causing Bucky to snort.

He sips the tea and scrunches his face at the bland flavor. Definitely tastes like he's eating grass. “Jeez, Stevie, you and Peggy are spending too much time together. Do I hear wedding bells?” Bucky expects Steve to protest like always, but instead is met with a silence and the sight of Steve’s entire neck going red.

“You're shitting me!” Bucky pulls the smaller blonde flush against his chest and hugs him. “I'm happy for ya. I mean it, Steve. I know your ma would've loved her.”

Steve hugs Bucky back, patting him on the back before pulling away. “Thanks, Buck. I appreciate you being supportive,” he pauses, eyes flicking to the door. “So...Stark, huh?” A knowing grin spreads across Steve’s face.

“Yeah, but I fucked up. He ain't gonna want anything to do with me now,” Bucky sighs. He was real good at flirting in high school, but ever since he went overseas he hadn't been able to hold a candle to his former self. If his resting bitch face wasn't enough to repel someone, his piss poor ability to hold a conversation usually did the trick nowadays.

Steve lightly punches Bucky’s shoulder. “Don't beat yourself up. You should apologize to him and ask him for another chance.”

“You think?” Bucky asks earnestly, at a loss of what he should do.

“Don't know if you don't try.” Steve moves back to the kitchen and leaves Bucky in the foyer.

Bucky sighs again, his shoulders slumping. “Yeah, I guess,” he mumbles to himself as he hears his phone go off. Probably Sam sending him another stupid cat meme. His brows raise in surprise, it's from an unknown number.

FROM: UNKNOWN

 I’m free for tutoring if needed ;) –TS

 

Bucky drags his flesh hand down his face, a wave of relief flooding him and leaving him absolutely giddy. He quickly fumbles around with adding the contact to his phone and writes back.

 

TO: Tony

It's a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is part one in a series. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. For previews or just wanting to see what I'm doing, check out my Tumblr at catbelwrites.


End file.
